Talk:Empire of Northwood
Greetings, King Vincent! This is President Kalvin Koolidge of the Republic of Petorio. Petorio is currently on the chair of the GUM which has been watching your micronation in the past few hours. We would like to invite you to join us in the Geesee chatroom to discuss, among many things, the possibility of joining our organization. Thank you. Ramtak619 20:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Message From the USMR To the appropriate officials of the government of the Empire of Northwood, We, the National Revolutionary Committee of the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics in our capacity as the exectuvie leadership of the Union, extend our most sincere and warmest greetings to the Empire on behalf of the People of the Union and it's ruling Communist Party. As you may all ready be aware, the USMR is a federation of three Socialist Republics who have united under a single scarlet banner to advance the cause of internationalism and revolutionary Socialism as a single force. Each of these Socialist Republics is permitted to claim it's own territory in accordance to their own needs within a framework established by the central government. The oldest of our Republics, the People's Popular Socialist Republic of Bzan, claims it's territory within the town of Kirkby - a town claimed by the Empire. All though the Empire of Northwood asserts itself to have been in existance since October 2005, we are unable to find any independently verifiable references to the existance of such a state within the territory claimed. As such it is not possible for the unwritten rule of micronational age determining the validity of territorial claims, something that the Grand Unified Micronational will and has supported. If a micronation is not active within the intermicronational community it is generally asserted that, where territorial claims conflict, negotiations should be held to draw up new claims that satisfy the heritage and needs of both states in question. The People of Bzan have asserted time and time again that they desire the existance of an independent Bzanite state in this region, as demonstrated by their unbreakable revolutionary will in the face of foreign aggression and counter-revolution. As such, under accepted intermicronational convention, the territory within the Empire is the legal claim of the Bzanite Socialist Republic who's members have been active in the region since the revolt against the Licentian Crown in April 2008 - an event that is verifiable independently by State records and other, older micronational projects. Given the desire of the People to retain their independence we see no reason why the Empire has legal claim to the rightful territory of the Bzanite People. It is our desire to enter into mediated dialogue to discuss the issue of territorial claim and population distribution through the Grand Unified Micronational chatroom. If you wish, you may contact the office of the Premier at lethler@yahoo.co.uk to discuss this matter further before a meeting can be arranged. He may also provide the password to the chatroom so that you may login. It is our most sincere hope that a fair and balanced diplomatic agreement can be reached in the presence of third parties so that the Empire may retain some of it's territory and the Bzanite peoples can retain the land they have always claimed in their glorious revolutionary struggle. Yours, The National Revolutionary Committee With the support of, The Political and Legislative Affairs Committee of the Communist Party of the Union, The Politburo of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Union, and The Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Union What parts of Kirkby does Bzan claim? As we claim the the Areas on our map circled in Red, apart from Misthasia and Altania. Our micronation has been active 2 since 2005, but I didnt know anyone else did anything like it outised of our area. Also, was it an old Bzanite force that faught against the Kingdom of Northwood in the Westvale Rebellion? Emperor Vincent To Emperor Vincent, Each Republic claims a variable portion of territory with maximum and minimum boundries. The standing claimed territory of the People's Popular Socialist Republic comprises the area of land you have named sectors "Central", "Fantail" and "Johnny Todd". The maximum claim region also extends to the inhabitated strip of land extending directly south-east of Central sector. With regards to this Westvale Rebellion, no official of the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics has ever heard of any kind of micronational armed conflict occuring within this region. The revolutionary struggle of the People of Bzan has been against the forces of Imperialism and Licentian Royalism. As previously stated, no individual within the USMR has ever heard of an "Empire of Northwood", nor indeed a micronational state in the region that matches the description provided in your wiki articles. We would like to meet in the GeeSee chatroom to discuss this matter at length. ---- I have examined the map, and notice you claim the North-West part of the Southdean territories am I right? We also try to stay clear of what we recognise as the central Sector, due to high amounts of tension in the past. I have been in contact with others who have worked with me and they told me that they do not know the name of our enermies in the Westvale Rebellion, so would you possibly concider contacting peoples who have worked in Bzan during the times when you claim the Licentia royalism, as it may of been the Licentaians who rebeled against us. I tried to get on the chat room but could not as it is password protected. Emperor Vincent As said, you need only e-mail the office of the Premier to gain the password. Unfortunately, the Premier will not be able to meet with you tonight but should be able to meet with you tomorrow if you e-mail him for the password tonight. For the sake of simplicity, I believe we can limit the territorial claims of Bzan to the three sectors mentioned. The Southdean territory is a minor part of the extended claim and not significant to overall negotiations. Most of Licentia's territory was based in Milton Keynes, where our third Socialist Republic of the same name now exists. The Royalist Licentian government had no involved in the micronational affairs of Merseyside whatsoever. Beyond this, there was no open armed struggle against the Licentian crown, hence the great distance between the two territories. All though war was declared between Bzan and Licentian during the Crimson Uprising, there was no actual armed conflict. The League of Countries invites your nation to join 12 March 2012 Dear Sir or Madam, We would like to announce the grand opening of the League of Countries, a new diplomatic organisation established as free public service to the international community. As our mission states: 'The League of Countries is hereby established, for the purposes of fellowship and dialogue amongst the various countries of the world collectively and individually, regardless of population, location, ideology, government, culture, power, or wealth, and for the promotion of their rights and welfare as sovereign entities, as well as for wider peace, understanding, and goodwill for all.' We are sure that your great country will be a valuable addition, and hope that you will join with us - either as a Member-State or as an Observer. Please let me know if you have any questions, or there is otherwise anything I can do for you. Our Website: http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Our Microwiki page: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_League_of_Countries Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LeagueOfCountries With warm regards, King Arthur (Novaltia) High Steward The League of Countries http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org